


Treehouse

by StakeTheHeart



Series: Victorious [7]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7DOV: Day 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treehouse

After many years apart, the West family were expecting a visit from their long-time friends. David Vega and his wife Holly went to the same school as Gabriel West and his wife Lucy. The four were good friends and became high school sweet hearts to their significant other. As they battled through life they kept in touch as often as they could but a few years slipped them by. It was enough time to pass for each couple to get married and settle down with kids. David and Holly had two girls, Trina and Tori; while Gabriel and Lucy had one girl, Jade. The moment they heard that the Vega's were in town again they arranged to meet. Tori and Jade were the same age while Trina was a year older. Because of this, she felt she was way older than she really was and didn't want to go with her parents to visit the West's. David and Holly couldn't leave her alone but they wanted to catch up with Gabriel and Lucy so they made a deal with their older daughter.

She had to politely attend the small get together but she had to behave. If she could do that, then they would go home early. She agreed and soon they were pulling up to the West residence. They walked up to the door and knocked, waiting anxiously. In seconds they were greeted by the familiar, if a bit older, faces of the friends they knew for so long. They were eagerly welcomed in, chatting away the whole time. Trina, being eleven, had no patience to listen to what was being said but she didn't want to have to play with her little sister and the quiet West girl so she stayed at her parent's side even after all the introductions had passed. Tori and Jade, however, began a tenuous friendship. Jade was a bit unreachable at first and refused to talk to the sunny girl, but Tori soon interested her with her clumsiness, which she found funny, and decided she wasn't so bad. She offered to show her the one thing she prided over, the one thing that was her own, the recently built treehouse. Tori happily accepted and together they ran out back to see it.

"Whoa, it's awesome!" Tori exclaimed, leaning back so that she could see the whole thing all the way to the top.

"It's even better inside. Come on," Jade said, gesturing for Tori to follow. She began climbing the ladder built into the wide trunk and Tori hurried up after her. Jade waited for her at the top, quickly catching her by the hand when she missed a step and fumbled.

"Geez, you're a klutz," she commented, pulling Tori up.

"I know," Tori accepted, laughing a little. Jade moved to the small couch against the far wall and plopped down. Tori took the small chair next to it. Something hard jabbed at her and she grunted as she searched under her for the object. She pulled out a hefty hammer and held it up in confusion.

"Why is there a hammer in here?" she asked. Jade brightened at her find and reached over to carefully take it from her.

"When I helped my dad build the treehouse I hid it from him because I liked it and wanted to keep it. He'll probably notice it's gone when he needs it so I should really put it to good use before he comes looking for it," she remarked, admiring the tool. Tori looked at her with wide eyes and an uncertain smile.

"What are you gonna use it for?" she inquired. A smirk curled Jade's lips when she answered, smacking the head of the tool lightly in her pale hand.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she answered, making Tori's already concerned expression grow. Jade laughed at her discomfort and then set the hammer aside. Tori ran her hands over the soft rug that covered the floor while she looked around at the various crates or drawers that drew her attention. She wondered what each one held. She wanted to ask, as she was naturally curious, but felt it may be too personal. Jade detected the withheld question and answered anyway.

"The crates are all the toys I used to play with. They're my favorite ones so I keep them here so that they don't get stored in the garage. The drawers have stuff I like to collect. The bottom drawer is a folder filled with all my stories," she explained.

"You write?" Tori asked, awed. Jade smiled shyly but nodded.

"That's so cool! I wish I could write. I'm a pretty good singer I guess," Tori replied.

"If you sing I'll let you see some of my stories," Jade bargained.

"Ok," Tori agreed. It was a fair trade. Jade liked music so she was interested in just how well Tori could sing. Tori loved to read so she was looking forward to reading Jade's stories. She sang a song that made Jade smile and compliment her then they sat down next to each other on the rug to look through some of Jade's stories. They talked and laughed and joked, generally having a good time, until Tori had to go. They parted ways but promised to keep in touch. Now that they lived close by it wouldn't be that hard. It was the start of a friendship they hoped lasted as long, or longer, than the ones that kept their parents bound to each other. Their first junior high year passed by, and despite being in separate schools, the two always found time to hang out. Tori liked going over to Jade's house more than having Jade over because Trina would make a fit if she even saw her.

She and Jade never got along because Jade liked picking on Trina, mostly to get back at her for being mean to Tori. Tori also preferred Jade's house because they were able to talk and hang out in her treehouse. There they were themselves without anyone bothering them, besides Jade's mom making sure they had something to eat and drink. Only after they were sure she was inside the house they continued what they had been talking about. The treehouse itself hadn't changed but the inside did, reflecting the girl who owned it as she got older. With age came questions and the two often confided in the other about everything and anything. Their current conversation was one both were highly curious about. Tori was idly looking through the many drawers while Jade lied upside down on the couch, which was a tad too small for her now.

"Why do you have so many scissors in here? I mean, is it not enough that you kept a hammer in here before?" Tori remarked, closing a drawer loaded with all sizes and colors of scissors.

"I liked that hammer and still have it by the way. Now I like scissors and have as many as I can get. Simple as that," Jade answered, falling over to sit upright on the couch.

"Don't change the subject though. I want to know what it was you wanted to tell me," she continued. She had always been good at reading Tori effortlessly. Since the day they met she had been able to. There was nothing Tori could hide from Jade so she often just said what she had on her mind since Jade would eventually get the information one way or another. Tori sighed and then turned to face her, walking forward to sit cross legged on the rug in front of Jade.

"I, um, I want to tell you but…" she began hesitantly.

"You know you can tell me anything Vega," Jade assured her. Tori smiled at the nickname and the sincere way Jade always spoke to her. To others they thought she was blunt, but Tori saw it as pure honesty. Jade wasn't fake. She told it like it was, which could be harsh, but was well meant. Tori knew the difference between when she wanted to cause harm with her words and when she didn't. Often times it was others at the end of her barbs, most of the time said to protect or stick up for Tori who was the soft spoken of the two. Tori felt that Jade was misunderstood by anyone other than her but Jade didn't care. As long as Tori knew what she meant then that was all that mattered.

"I know. I'm just not sure with this," she replied, fiddling with her hands. Jade slid from the couch and mirrored how she sat. She reached over and gripped Tori's hand in her own, their skin contrasting nicely against each other.

"You can be sure about anything with me," Jade stated, voice firm yet gentle. Her presence calmed Tori enough for her to find the courage to continue.

"I think…I think I like…girls," she mumbled, looking Jade in the eyes before bowing her head so that her hair blocked most of her face. The information didn't faze Jade at all and she took it in stride. She would always support Tori just as Tori always supported her.

"You think you do or you know you do?" Jade asked, letting Tori know that she wasn't at all put off by the topic. She herself could admit to thinking a girl was cute or wondering how it would be to have a girlfriend.

"I know," Tori replied, a blush starting to form on her cheeks. Jade laughed and squeezed her hand to comfort her.

"Lighten up, this is me you're talking to. I'm not judging you and I never will. I just want to know one thing," she requested.

"What?" Tori wondered.

"Who's the lucky girl you have a crush on?" Jade asked, her trademark smirk making Tori roll her eyes.

"I'm not telling you!" she stated shrilly. Jade chuckled and released her hand to playfully push her. She teetered a little but stayed upright.

"Come on! Tell me!" she demanded.

"No!" Tori denied, getting up to turn away when Jade jumped at her. Wrestling with Jade was a common occurrence and usually settled whatever disagreement they had. It was that or tickle fights which were also used to cheer each other up. Jade quickly pinned Tori and held her arms crossed on her chest. She was flat on her back with Jade sitting on her.

"Ok, you lost. Now you have to tell me," Jade stated, laughing at Tori's attempts to get free.

"Nooooo," she whined, turning her head away.

"Fine, ruin the fun," Jade sighed, releasing Tori's hands but not moving off her.

"Fun for you, not me," Tori pointed out. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she replied.

"Can you get off me now?" Tori inquired. Jade looked down at her to see she looked a little uncomfortable. She made sure she didn't have her full weight on her so she didn't understand the problem until Tori began to blush again. She tried to hide it but Jade saw it clear as day.

"Why? Am I making you nervous or something?" she questioned, bracing her hands on either side of Tori's head to lean in closer, challenging her.

"Yeah, you are actually," Tori replied, glancing at Jade but seeing her too close so she returned to turning her head away so that Jade's piercing gaze didn't ensnare her. Even then she could still feel Jade's eyes on her.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Jade suddenly asked, needing to know. Tori's face flared red as she quickly looked at Jade with wide eyes.

"No," she answered quickly, a little flustered. Jade looked relieved.

"Oh, well, I haven't either," she muttered.

"Why did you ask?" Tori questioned, tilting her head curiously. Jade smiled at the expression.

"You really wanna know?" she checked. Tori nodded.

"I thought maybe we could…you know, get it out of the way," she suggested, averting her eyes this time. Tori couldn't really comprehend what Jade was saying, but then she understood.

"You mean…?" she began, only to lose her voice and have to gesture from her best friend to herself. Jade nodded slowly.

"I mean, if it's such a big deal we might as well get it done with someone we actually care about, you know? But only if you're ok with it, of course," Jade stuttered, showing an uncertain side of her that was rarely seen. Jade always did things deliberately so it was a little odd but endearing to see her unsure. Tori smiled her encouragement and nodded confirmation.

"Ok," she agreed, feeling a little better now that she knew Jade was just as flustered as her.

"Really?" Jade replied, surprised and a little excited if she was being honest.

"Mhm," Tori said, nodding. Jade scrambled to get off her so she could sit up and then sat close to her. Tori was nervous and hesitant to be the first to do anything so Jade took it upon herself to lean in.

"You sure?" she checked one last time.

"Yeah," Tori's quiet voice answered. Jade made sure to meet Tori's eyes before they closed when she leaned in the rest of the way. Their lips met softly, lingering mere seconds, before they pulled away. Silence fell as they both tried to understand the warm feeling they felt.

"That was…good," Jade forced out, still frazzled by the event. Tori could only nod. They caught each other's eyes and then looked away again. Jade cleared her throat before deciding on clearing the air.

"So, um, wanna watch one of those depressing movies you like so much?" she inquired. That was enough to pull Tori out of the awkward situation.

"They are  **not**  depressing. It's Disney. They make movies for children," she corrected.

"Exactly! Then why are they so damn sadistic?" Jade questioned.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked, not understanding what Jade was getting at.

"Who the hell makes such painfully emotional situations like the ones in those movies? It's supposed to be a KIDS movie for crying out loud!" Jade ranted, her hands moving about dramatically.

"Aww, is Jadey sad the lion daddy died?" Tori joked, remembering when she had seen Jade cry for the first time the day they watched Lion King.

"Shut up Vega, I'm being serious. They murder feelings! That's not right!" Jade exclaimed.

"Sure, sure," Tori dismissed, knowing Jade didn't like it when she was ignored. She growled and shoved Tori over once more to tickle her. She shrieked with laughter until she almost ran out of air. Only then did Jade let her go. They spent the rest of their time together competing by doing stupid feats. Tori managed to shoot a toy bow and arrow with her feet and Jade followed that with turning the stereo on and off with the small remote clenched between her toes. No one really won that. Tori had to go soon after so they parted with a hug. The topic of who they liked or the gender they preferred didn't really come up again until they were halfway through high school. They both managed to enroll in the prestigious Hollywood Arts together. Now older, Jade and Tori were vastly different from each other but they still got along.

With Jade's new gothic style she scared away anyone who annoyed her or bothered Tori. They gained a new group of friends that were a little slow to warm up to Jade, especially after they witnessed her showing her little 'magic trick' to some guy she wanted to leave her alone. Really, it was a glorified way to flip someone off. She started with a tissue which she inserted in her fist carefully, like there was some special way to do it. The guy watched on as she then blew it out of her fist which now had the middle finger raised. The guy never talked to her again, to Jade's amusement. Not even Tori reprimanding her could remove the smile from her face of a job well done. Even with new friends they mostly hung out with each other like they always had. Little by little they replaced hanging out in the treehouse with lounging in Jade's room. It changed almost as drastically as its owner who sat at her computer desk. Tori was lying across her bed.

"Hey, why don't we go sit up in the treehouse? We haven't been up there in a while," she suggested, looking to do something other than the project they were paired up for.

"Would we even fit?" Jade questioned, spinning around in her chair to face Tori.

"I would. I don't know about you," she answered, her eyes flicking over Jade's chest and hips. She had gotten beautifully curvy while Tori simply filled out. In Jade's opinion, she did get a decent enough behind; not that she was looking. Her voice was amazing though, even if Tori insisted it was Jade's voice that was the amazing one. She became a smooth talker, nothing more. It was something that Tori found unfair at times and an advantage Jade used almost all the time.

"Ha, ha, very funny Vega," Jade said with a roll of her eyes.

"Let's go see then," Tori told her, getting off the bed to head for the door. Jade followed after her at a slow pace. They went out back and stopped at the foot of the tree.

"Did these steps get smaller?" Tori questioned, eyeing them critically.

"Hurry up and start climbing so we can get this trip down memory lane over with," Jade snapped impatiently.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Tori pouted. Jade held the scowl on her face a bit longer before allowing a crooked smile to replace it.

"It isn't. Now get up there," she said, pointing at the treehouse above. Tori saluted and then clambered up the ladder. Jade climbed up after her. It was still roomy area wise but height wise they hand to hunch over.

"Wow, pretty much the same," Tori pointed out, deciding to sit down so that she didn't have to hunch. Jade nodded in agreement and sat down next to her. Tori eventually laid on her back and clasped her hands on her stomach.

"Jade?" she began, gaining her best friend's attention.

"What's up?" she replied, looking down at Tori.

"Do you remember when I told you I liked girls and then we gave each other our first kiss?" she mentioned. Jade smiled but nodded. She remembered that day clearly because it was one of the best days of her life. Since then Jade had kissed many people, both guys and girls. Tori had too, but as far as Jade knew, they were only guys. No matter how many people she had kissed she still ranked Tori's above them all, because although it was simple and not as heated as the later ones, it meant much more to her and was purely them.

"Yeah," she eventually answered, waiting for Tori to continue.

"You asked me who I had a crush on but I wouldn't, couldn't, tell you. I thought about it a lot and I think I can now," Tori went on. Jade raised at brow at that.

"Was it really such a big secret that you couldn't tell me until now? It's just a crush, Vega," Jade teased good-naturedly. When Tori didn't laugh along she became serious.

"Tori?" she inquired, slightly worried at the look Tori was giving her. For once she couldn't place it.

"It was you, Jade. I had a crush on you. I still do," Tori confessed, tone soft with vulnerability. Jade's eyes widened with shock before she schooled her features into one of interest.

"You do? Why didn't you tell me?" she wondered, a little hurt.

"I wanted to but…I was scared," Tori responded, her hands wringing each other and her eyes looking away. Jade placed her hand on them to stop the nervous habit.

"Hopefully not of me. You know I would never hurt you in any way," she stated sincerely, looking to Tori who met her eyes this time.

"I know. It wasn't you I was afraid of. It was everyone else," she muttered. Jade's hand tightened on hers and her jaw clenched, a sure sign of her protectiveness rising.

"You were afraid of what they would say," Jade mumbled, a statement, not at all a question. Tori simply nodded, biting at her lip anxiously.

"Listen, the world has opinions and we just gotta brush 'em off our shoulder, alright? No matter what they think, no matter what they do, don't let it affect you. Their opinion doesn't matter. Just be yourself, and if they don't like it, you still have me. Always," Jade told her, voice steady and threaded with something Tori hadn't heard from her before. One look at Jade and she felt so warm inside. Jade cared about her in a way no one would, and she couldn't be more grateful for her in her life than she already was. She sat up, intertwining one of her hands with Jade's.

"Ok, but Jade, your opinion will always matter to me," Tori remarked.

"I like you just the way you are," Jade said with certainty.

"That's good, because I feel the same way about you," Tori said in return. A genuine smile graced Jade's lips and then she shook her head.

"Such a sappy moment. Only you can bring about them," she teased, nudging Tori's shoulder with her own. Tori laughed but leaned into Jade.

"If it bothered you so much you wouldn't be my friend," she pointed out. Jade untangled their hands to brush back Tori's hair from her face, the other she placed next to her so that she could lean closer to Tori.

"You're right. I like you for you, and I wouldn't change a thing," she assured. Tori smiled, touched at the honesty in Jade's words, before she gasped her surprise. Jade's lips were suddenly on hers and she was finding it incredibly difficult to gather the brain power necessary to respond. Once she managed it though, the kiss quickly heated up. Jade deepened it and groaned when Tori complied. It was the first time Tori ever kissed anyone so thoroughly and the first time Jade ever enjoyed kissing someone so thoroughly. She gripped Tori by the front of her shirt to pull her in closer and Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's neck. They parted slowly, their lips finding each other once in a while before stopping completely.

"Does this mean what I hope it does?" Tori panted. Jade chuckled.

"That you're my girlfriend? Yes, it definitely does," she replied. Tori smiled brightly and then brought Jade into another kiss. They fell into it naturally, like it was something they always did, like the kiss they had years ago wasn't the only one between them. They spent the rest of the day in each other's arms and recounted the many times one of them thought they had been caught checking the other out, or generally caught showing how they cared for each other more than friends. Telling their parents was an easy thing to do since they were happy for them and had been waiting for them to come to the conclusion they had already arrived at.

Back at school their friends were happy for them. They said it was obvious that they liked each other. The rest of the school was a mix of opinions but none of that mattered to Tori because she kept Jade's words in mind. They were a mental protective shield against anyone who disagreed while Jade herself was a physical one. Together, as always, they got through high school to successfully graduate. After going to college together and landing the jobs they had been working hard towards, Jade's parents offered them the house while they moved into a smaller home they had been wanting.

Jade accepted, and after living with Tori through college, she wanted her to live with her there. They had their good days and bad days, but at the end of the day, they were happy. Sometimes they would revisit the treehouse that still stood strong in the backyard, a symbol of their unwavering loyalty and friendship. It was a little harder to fit inside, but after moving all the stuff into the garage, the open space covered with the rug was a good place to spend time lying next to each other in silent peace. The day had been one of the hard ones but they persevered. Now they were curled up on a thick blanket with another draped over them, a large pillow shared between them.

They had lit a candle for light once the sun began to set but Jade blew it out and set it aside in favor of showing Tori just how much she loved her. It wouldn't be the first time. In fact, it was the second time. The first time was also the first time they ever made love. They both agreed their bed was way more comfortable, backed by the many times they enjoyed each other after that first time, but the treehouse was a special place for them that kept calling them back. When they were happily exhausted and comfortably warmed by their shared body heat Jade held Tori in her arms and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more," Tori replied.

"I love you most," Jade said, grinning when Tori laughed.

"Hey, no quoting depressing movies," she joked, earning a laugh from Jade.

"Ok, ok," she agreed. Tori squeezed Jade's body to hers and then sighed contentedly.

"Hey, you know what I realized?" Tori spoke up.

"Hmm?" Jade hummed, her hand starting to caress Tori's back softly.

"We pretty much ended up like our parents, you know, by being with our high school sweet hearts," Tori pointed out.

"Yeah, except we aren't married and we don't have kids yet," Jade mentioned. The way she said it made Tori pause.

"Yet?" she repeated. Jade just smiled and then wordlessly reached over to dig in her pants' pocket. When she turned back around she was holding a small black velvet box. She opened it to reveal the diamond studded ring inside.

"Victoria Vega, you've been there for me through thick and thin. It would be stupid of me to let someone as loving and understanding as you go. You know me from the inside out and I trust no one to the extent that I trust you. You are my everything. Will you marry me?" Jade spoke in a voice wavering with emotion. Tears gathered in Tori's eyes as she nodded quickly.

"Yes, Jade. Without a doubt, yes," she confirmed. Jade grinned, wiped at her own tears, and then slipped the ring on Tori's left hand where it belonged. She kissed her palm and then leaned in to kiss Tori.

"Hold off comparing us to our parents until we have our first kid," Jade mumbled against Tori's lips.

"You really do want kids?" Tori inquired, imagining how it would be.

"I'd love to raise kids with you Tori. You'd be a good mom," Jade confirmed.

"You would too," Tori responded, already thinking of sharing their special place only she and Jade had ever been in with another, maybe even more than one other. Jade scoffed and playfully rolled her eyes.

"What I have to teach them would probably make them little trouble makers," she commented. Tori chuckled and shook her head.

"You're ridiculous, but I love you so much. I can't wait to live the rest of my life with you," she told her best friend, lover, and fiancée.

"I couldn't agree with you more you hopeless romantic," Jade replied, cupping Tori's chin in her warm hand and kissing her soundly on the lips. There was nothing better in life than being with each other. From their early days as kids all the way up until that very moment, they had no regrets when it came to the time they spent together. They had been through so much. Their experiences changed them yet they remained the same to each other. Nothing could ever part them from here on out. They couldn't wait to get started on a new page of their life together.


End file.
